


The Guitarist

by chuzai



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst, Death Note References, F/M, Mello | Mihael Keehl Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuzai/pseuds/chuzai
Summary: You and your best friend Misa go to a bar late one night, While there you guys hear a rock band play. Little did you know that entire night would change everything.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Guitarist

You were in your room studying for an upcoming entrance exam for a College, To-oh University. You were sitting down at your desk, enjoying the music that was echoing in your ears. Your phone suddenly rang, causing the sound to go loudly into your ears. 

“Jesus Christ ” you got startled, quickly answering the phone. “Hello?” You asked. 

“Y/N!” a voice from the other side of the phone screamed, you could recognize that voice anywhere. “What is it Misa?” you annoyingly asked. 

“INFORMATIVE IS DOING A FREE CONCERT TODAY AT THE PUB!” Misa screamed into her phone. 

Informative was a very popular band that every 15-19 year old girl knew about in Kanto. Of course you knew who they were, they were well known. You didn’t really pay attention to them as much as Misa and every other horny girl in your city did. You had school to worry about, a future to make for yourself, you didn’t have time to obsess over a bunch of teenage boys who play music for a living. You answered Misa, “ It’s 7:00pm, it’s late Misa” you said. 

Misa groaned, “But y/n, This is the first time we actually have a chance to go” She pouted.

You closed your notebook and layed on your bed, staring at the ceiling. “What time is the concert?” you annoyingly asked. 

“AT 9!” she excitedly shouted, you sighed. “That’s late Misa, I don’t want to be out late” you said. 

“BUT Y/N PLEASE! WE HAVE TO GO! LIGHT IS GONNA BE THERE!” she shrieked. From what Misa told you before, Light was the 2nd guitarist in the band. Misa was obsessed with him, she would constantly talk about him and how it was “love at first sight”. You didn’t believe that love at first sight bullshit, to you that didn’t even matter. You were planning on not even getting married. Just becoming an FBI Agent was all you worried about, you didn’t have time to sit there and hold on to a hopeless fantasy. “Y/N I’M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!” Misa screamed once more. 

You were irritated, “ _ I could use a break  _ ” you thought to yourself, you let out a big sigh. “Fine Amane you win” you said. 

“YAY!!!” you heard her loud cries of joy from over the phone, it made you smile. “Okay, I'm going to start getting ready. I'll pick you up at 8:45!” She said before hanging up the phone.

“What a pain” you let out.

~

_ 2 hours later  _

Misa came by to pick you up, she looked amazing. The two of you were now driving to The Pub, “Are you excited y/n?! I am!” she screamed. 

You sighed, “Misa i don’t know these boys like you do, so no I’m not excited” you said before turning your head towards the window. “But it could be fun” you said smiling. Misa turned towards you, “It’s gonna be amazing y/n, trust me” she warmingly said. 

_ At The Pub  _

You and Misa walked inside the bar, the smell of liquor hitting your nose. It caused you to grab your shirt and pull it up to your nose, you gagged. “God liquor smells disgusting” you let out. 

“Relax y/n! We aren’t drinking tonight, we are only here to have funsies” she excitedly said. “Funsies? What are you a kid” you said, walking at the front of the crowd to get a better view of the stage.There were a lot of people, you knew Informative was popular but not this popular there were people everywhere. There was hardly even room to walk, let alone stand in the front of the crowd. It was 8:57, the show started at 9. Misa was a quivering mess beside you, excited to see Light. “ _ Light, who the hell names their kid light _ ” you questioned. 

The room went dark, people started cheering loudly causing you to cover your ears to block out the screams. It was too dark to notice the 4 boys standing on stage until the stage light turned on. You blinked your eyes a few times before you saw the 4 boys. The drummer had white hair, his eyes were dark. He wore a dark black shirt and dark blue jeans. He seemed like he didn’t very much like people from the way he wouldn’t stare at the crowd and was just twisting the drum stick in his right hand while he played with his hair with the left. You looked to your right to see a guitarist, Misa immediately let out a shriek. 

“LIGHT! GOOD LUCK I HOPE YOU GUYS DO GREAT!” Misa screamed. “ _ So that’s Light _ ” you said to yourself. You observed the boy, he had brown hair. He also wore a black shirt and blue jeans. He looked at his guitar as if trying to prepare himself for grabbing it. His eyes showed complete focus as he grabbed the guitar strap and threw it over his shoulder, grabbing a guitar pick and getting ready. You looked in front of you to see what you were guessing was the lead singer. He had dark black hair, and deep dark eyes. He also wore a black shirt but he wore light blue jeans. His head hung low, his slim fingers caressing the mic stand. Lastly, you looked towards your left, to see the lead guitarist. The boy stood tall, confident, he stared at his bandmates with ease. He showed no fear of performing in front of this many people. He wore a leather vest, a necklace that had a cross on it and leather pants with red high boots. The sight of him took your breath away, his long blonde hair falling perfectly in front of his face. He picked up his head, and took a good look at the crowd. He smirked before throwing a thumbs up at the lead singer. 

“Welcome everyone and thank you for coming, as some of you may know we don’t have any original songs so today we will be performing a cover. Thank you for your time and please enjoy this performance.” the boy said, before the lights went dark again and turned back on showing different colors. The music started playing, the lead singer started singing. You immediately understood why everyone loved them so much, it wasn’t because the guys were hot. The way they played together was unbelievable, even though it’s a cover of a song it made the original sound like that was the cover all along. The way the singer's voice was low and dark made his singing sound superior. The drummer was amazing, he sure did have a talent. The guitarists moved their guitars so swiftly, moving to the beat. It made you understand why everyone loved them so much. The way they would all sing some parts together, their voices fit together like a puzzle. It was the most beautiful thing you have ever heard. You were mesmerized, the lead guitarist's hair moved so swiftly. With every move he made it moved the same direction. You stood and enjoyed the rest of the time, mentally thanking Misa for bringing you to here. 

The boys finished their song, bowed then said thank you before leaving backstage. “THAT WAS FUN WASN’T IT Y/N?!” Misa screeched. 

You laughed, “Actually Mi it was fun, thank you for bringing me here” you said, a slight blush of embarrassment forming on your cheeks. 

“No problem y/n, I could tell you enjoyed it from the way your eyes sparkled.” She laughed, it was like something out of a movie” she laughed again. “Let’s get out of here” you said, grabbing Misa’s hand and walking out the bar. 

  
  



End file.
